Childish Spells for The Winchester Boys
by mrsfaithwinchester
Summary: The boys roll into town on a job that can only be for the Winchesters, men are turning into babies. What's turning these childish men into the ages they act like? It's unlike anything the boys have ever seen and with Bobby off the radar it looks like Team Free Will is on their own. But what happens when the most childish of the bunch is targeted? Toddlers and Tequila!
1. Chapter 1

"Break down the case again?" Dean asked as he drove down the highway with the radio blaring. It was moments like these between cases in the impala, windows down, and listening to his baby purr that made life worth it.

"Maybe if you would turn down the music and actually listen I wouldn't have to repeat myself over and over." Sammy whined beside him. Dean rolled his eyes and turned the music down.

"Crappy station anyway." He mumbled. Sam pulled out a manilla folder and opened up the case files.

"Okay, five victims, all men, mid-twenties gone missing in the past week. Family says they just disappeared without a trace, in the middle of eating, sleeping, one guy was in the shower at the time. Pretty crazy." Sam said flipping through papers. That's it? This was what they were driving a hundred miles for? Dean thought.

"Crazy, but that's not our kind of crazy." Dean replied whistling.

"Well that's not all, each victim that goes missing turns up where they were taken from." Sam said.

"Dead?"

"Dean did you even listen at all the first time?" Sam asked. Dean frowned and shrugged.

"Nope."

"Ugh," Sam exclaimed shaking his head, "no, not dead. Babies! Toddlers actually, they show up as toddlers. They claim to be the men taken. After doing DNA tests the cops discovered each toddler was a hundred percent match." Sam replied.

"So wait, you're telling me that someone or something is turning fully grown men into whiny little brats?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, you're safe then, you're not exactly tiny, but you're a whiny brat. Close enough."

"Ha ha Dean. This is a serious investigation! It's like they've been taken back in time, unlike anything I've ever seen!" Sam said shaking his head.

"Have you called Bobby?"

"Yeah, he's not answering though. He's probably out on that case he told us about. It looks like we're on our own on this one." Sam sighed.

"I hope it's not a witch. I hate them freaky-deeky, who-do bitches, always cutting things open and hanging them from the ceiling... shit's unsanitary..." Dean said disgusted.

"Says the man whom wallows in his own filth." Sam said picking up a discarded food wrapper and tossed it in back.

"It's not filth, it's decor Sammy." Dean said flicking the back of Sam's ear before Sam slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Whiny little brat." Dean sang out turning the music back up.

They rolled into the small town at about ten and found a small motel on the outskirts of town. Dean strolled into the office to check in.

"Welcome to Green Park, How can I help you?" A bored counter attendant asked from behind his magazine.

"I'd like two beds please, tab open until we leave town in a few days." Dean sighed taking out four of the complimentary mints from the jar on the counter.

The clerk sighed setting aside his magazine and grabbed a key. Dean gave him one of the fake credit cards and the attendant rang up the room. After the clerk was done he gave Dean both the credit card and the room keys before going back to his magazine. Awesome service. Dean shook his head as he walked out and joined Sam in unloading the car.

"Did he think we were gay?" Sam asked.

"Nope, pay up." Dean snickered holding out his hands. Sam sighed and pulled a five from his wallet.

"You win once in how long?"

"Shut it Sammy! Me and Abe here are getting to know one another." Dean said holding up the five dollar bill waving it around slightly.

"Dumbest bet ever." Sam grumbled.

"I'm sorry Sam, couldn't hear you over the sound of me _winning_!" Dean said smiling largely after licking his lips. Sam rolled his eyes and trudged off to their room.

After the twenty-third time checking into shady motels Sam purposed a new bet based on the amount of times the clerks thought the brothers were gay. Of course for Sam the bet seemed like an easy way to make money, for Dean it was a way of insisting to anyone he was not gay in front of Sam to keep him off his back about Cas. So what if clerks thought he was gay? I mean... there's nothing wrong with being gay, but not with you brother... I mean they were right, Dean was gay... but Sam didn't need to know about that just yet.

Dean smiled smug as he lifted his large green duffel from the backseat and looked after Sam as he opened the room door. He'd tell him soon, just maybe another day...

"Hello Dean."

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed dropping his bag and jumping as Cas appeared beside him. "Dammit Cas! We talked about this!"

"For someone who hunts things that go bump in the nights you sure are touchy." Castiel said seriously. Touchy? Bump in the night?

"Have you been on the internet again?" Dean asked.

"No Dean."

Dean eyed the angel as he reached down again for his bag.

"So what are you doing here then?" Dean asked.

"You prayed last night."

"I did... last night."

"Yes."

"Meaning when I said, "Cas, get your ass down here haven't seen you in a while." I meant at that moment." Dean smiled.

"Oh."

"It's fine."

"The angels are up to something."

"Like?"

"I am not sure yet." Cas said.

"Oh, well, good to know."

"Yes it is." Cas said unaware of Dean's sarcasm. Dean stared at the thinking angel with a smile on his face. Cas never made him bored, that's for sure.

Cas was a few inches shorter than Dean. He had large crystal like blue eyes that were always observing things around him big and small. Dean loved Castiel's doe eyes. They were like windows that allowed him to see the real angel inside. He'd always told Cas his eyes were so bright because that was a little of the real Cas shining through.

"Dean, I think we should address the children." Cas interrupted.

"The children? What children?" Dean asked confused. Dean was almost certain they had no children, unless Cas was not telling him the whole picture here.

"The case Dean. The men who are turned into the toddlers in this town." Castiel said simply.

"Oh right, those children." Dean said scratching the back of his neck.

"What other children would I be referring to Dean?"

"I don't know..." Dean said shutting the car door with a smile.

"Dean, I am uncertain this case is save." Cas said.

"When is it ever safe? How bad could it be? We find the "it" that's popping out the kids, gank it, and everything goes back to normal."

"No Dean, I was referring to the dangers of Sam and you being effected. Actually you. Sam is perfectly fine."

"Why me?"

"The men whom have been marked have all been childish."

"Are you calling me childish?"

"I just did Dean."

"I am not childish." Dean declared screwing up his faces confused, scoffing at the idea.

"Yes you are Dean."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes Dean."

"Nu-uh."

"Dean."

"What?"

"You are exhibiting childlike behavior now."

"Oh you think your so cool." Dean grumbled as he walked off to the hotel room.

"As I said, this is a potential risk to your safety." Cas said walking along side of him.

"I'm fine Cas." Dean growled.

"But Dean."

"Cas really! I'm a big boy! I can take care of myself!" Dean barked. Cas pursed his lips and nodded.

"Very well then." And disappeared.

Dean walked into the musty room and glanced at Sam typing away on his computer. He was quiet as he unpacked his things, thinking about Cas's warning.

"Sammy, I'm not childish... am I?" Dean asked casually turning to his brother. Sam scoffed,

"Dude, you're like the most childish person I know."

"Aw Come on!"

"Dean! You still carry the giant rainbow slinky around everywhere we go, you argue with me about getting pie at the store, and you stole that seven year old's ice cream the other day..." Sam said.

"I did not steal that! I won that fair and square! I mean really how does paper beat rock? Come on common sense?!" Dean yelled pointing to his brother.

"Dean! You took the ice cream and ran.

"I didn't run... I walked away hastily... Kid didn't need it anyway, looked like that dude with the tires... you know the fat one." Dean said motioning the air around him as if he were overweight. Sam raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

"Like I said, childish." Sam went back to his typing and Dean stuck out his tongue, "Just another example Dean." Sam called out without looking up.

"Ah, shut up geek boy."


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like your grandmother just died, you could smile." Sam said adjusting his tie as they walked up the sidewalk to the first victim's house.

"Yeah well it's seven in the frickin' morning, excuse me for not being particularally perky!" Dean grumbled. Sam just sighed and rang the doorbell. Dean looked around the porch obseverving the perfectly placed decor. Great... one of those people...

The door opened to a teenage girl with a two year old on her hip.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I'm Agent Cooper from the FBI," Sam said flashing his badge," this is my partner Agent Greene, we'd like to ask a few questions about the incident involving Mr. Gregory Lucas?" Sam smiled. The teen flashed her green eyes back and forth at the men before turning her back.

"HEY MRS. LUCAS!" She yelled gruffily. Dean raised his eyebrows amused at the tone. "Come in." She sighed. Dean and Sam stepped into a living room covered in plastic. Literally. The couch was plastic covered, chair was covered, the carpet had a plastic runner. Dean was happily proven correct. One of _those_ people.

A woman emerged from a dining room carrying another toddler on her hip.

"Hello." She said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Agent Cooper and this is my partner Agent Greene from the FBI. I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions about the incident involving Mr. Lucas." Sam said.

"Of course, please sit." She smiled. Sam took a seat on the couch, the plastic making an unflattering noise. Dean snorted softly which earned him another glare from Sam.

"So what would you like to know?" The woman asked.

"First off, is Mr. Lucas your husband?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"And is that... is that him?" Sam asked nodding at the toddler.

"Nah cupcake! I'm just some kid she picked up off the street! Christ sakes it's me." The kid said loudily with a deep rather grown like voice. Dean suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Oh, right, well I just..."

"Where does the government get these people?" Mr. Lucas grumbled.

"Mr. Lucas do you remember what happened?" Sam asked.

"I was walking the dog and poof! I'm a fucking baby. I'm too old for this shit. I mean I did some trippy stuff in college, but this...? This is trippy." Mr. Lucas said crossing his small arms.

"You don't remember seeing anyone else?"

"No?"

"Nothing strange happen earlier in the week? Someone following you, strange smells, anything?"

"Dude, I told you I was just walking my dog like normal and the next thing I know my dog's the size of a bear and I'm two inches tall." The man said brushing back blonde curls from his young face.

"How long have you been like this?" Sam asked.

"Three weeks, it's about time you assholes show up!" Mr. Lucas growled.

"It's been a hectic few weeks, I'm sure you can only imagine. We have a two year old ourselves and it's just been rough." Mrs. Lucas said.

"Do you know the others that were also effected?" Dean asked becoming interested in the case after seeing one of the men up close.

"No, never met any of them in my life." Mr. Lucas replied shaking his head yawning.

"It looks like it's nap time, gentleman." Mrs. Lucas smiled.

"Of course, thank you for your time." Sam said and they left.

"Okay, what the hell?" Dean said once in the car.

"Yeah tell me about it."

"Who plastic wraps their furniture anymore?" Dean finished. Sam looked over at him.

"Really? That... Really? You just met a twenty-six year old toddler and you're going with the plastic covered furniture?" Sam asked.

"Well... I expected that."

"You are unbelievable."

"Aw... thanks Sammy. You are too."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd like a Biggerson's Combo Deluxe with no mustard and a Health Right Salad Cup." Dean said into the drive through microphone.

"Please pull around." The voice buzzed.

"You do know you're going to die of high cholesterol Dean." Sam said from the passengers seat.

"You do know that men need protein to live, and you don't find that protein in your fru-fru salad." Dean grinned over at him. Sam shook his head as they pulled to the window.

"So any idea what's putting these guys in diapers?" Dean asked as they waited.

"None... I can't find anything in Dad's journal. I mean there are a lot of things that can make you age quickly, but to de-age... zilch." Sam sighed flipping through John Winchester's journal.

"Weird."

"What about this case isn't weird." Sam asked.

"I don't—" Dean was cut off as he began to itch. He scratched at his neck furiously.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled looking at him.

"Itch!" Dean said harshly rubbing his arms. Sam cried out in shock as Dean's skin began to ripple across his muscles. Dean screamed and smacked at his hands and arms as if bugs were crawling on him. He yelled out as his arms began to inch back into his sleeves. Sam stared at him in amazement as Dean's feet slipped out of oversized shoes and his face began to change.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled looking over at his brother confused.

"You... you're... _oh shit_" Sam finally choked out as Dean's clothes collasped around him and only a little curly haired head peeped out.

"SON OF A BITCH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat in the backseat while Sam drove back to the hotel.

"What the fuck Sam?" Dean yelled.

"I don't know!" Sam yelled back.

"God damn mother fuckin shit!" Dean screamed.

"Dean seriously? The language? Stop, we'll figure it out!"

"Bullshit! You just told me you didn't know what the hell this was and now you're all confident?" Dean yelled.

"Just let me think!" Sam yelled turning into the hotel parking lot. Sam got out of the car leaving Dean behind accidentally.

"Yo! Da fuck Sam!" Dean yelled trying to use his new little hands to undo the seat belt. Finally Sam came back realizing Dean couldn't walk.

"Swear to god, one word of this and I will break your neck in your sleep." Dean threatened before he let Sam lift him into his arms.

Dean's heart pounded as he stared down at the ground. For some reason it seemed a lot longer drop than what he was used to.

"Course, my brother had to be a friggin tree..." Dean mumbled.

"I will drop kick you." Sam cursed back.

"Bite me." Dean replied.

Sam was furiously typing away when Cas showed up. Dean groaned internally.

"Dean, I warned you." Castiel said.

"No, you said maybe, I didn't think you meant like this."

"Wait, you warned him?" Sam asked laughing.

"I warned his childlike behavior put him at risk of becoming a potential victim." Cas replied. Sam sat back in his chair and clapped his hands once laughing, "That's why you asked."

"Shut up!" Dean yelled.

"What we should do now is focus on finding the person responsible." Castiel said.

"Oh really?" Dean asked reaching for a beer on the table.

"Oh no! Not for you!" Dam sang out laughing.

"Dude, come on."

"Sam is correct Dean, until we know more, certain behaviors are risks. Alcohol is dangerous to a child's development." Castiel informed.

"But I'm not a child, so give me the damn beer."

"If your body is a form of your former self in time, any actions you take now may alter the condition of your future vessel. It's best if we are safe." Cas said.

"So you're saying if I chop my arm off now as baby Dean, real Dean would be effected?" Dean asked.

"Well yes strictly speaking. If you had an amputation as a child then, as an adult you would be amputated and that law could apply here. However Dean if you are feeling the need to amputate your arm that could be a problem of a much deeper kind." Castiel said.

"Seriously Cas, just one drink." Dean said.

"No Dean." Sam sighed. Dean folded his arms. Once a strong muscular man, Dean now stood three feet tall. He was still tanned by the sun and freckles ran all down his arms and across his small nose. He had short curly, sandy brown hair that stuck out in all directions, and was only carrying a mouth of few teeth.

Cas sat on the bed next to the sad Dean and watched him. Dean reached out and played with his chubby toes out of boredom.

"This sucks." Dean said pouting.

"Indeed it does...suck." Cas said looking around the room.

"What am I supposed to wear? I mean I can't run around naked." Dean snapped. Sam had put the white dress shirt back on Dean and it hung on his toddler body like very loose skin.

"I don't know Dean! We'll go to the store!" Sam sighed rubbing his face.

"This is stupid." Dean said rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"So now you're going to throw a hissy fit?" Sam asked.

"You know what? Shut up!" Dean screamed at him. Sam looked at the small Dean, shocked by the tone. Dean had never really snapped at him like that...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"This is stupid. I feel fucking stupid." Dean hissed as Sam pushed him in a grocery cart. Castiel walked behind them silently observing the people passing by.

"Dean shut up." Sam said low.

"You shut up." Dean said pounding his small fist on the hand Sam pushed the cart with. Sam jerked back in pain and his nostrils flared with frustration.

"You are being a child Dean." Sam sassed.

"Fuck you." Dean said flicking him off with his tiny hand. Castiel cleared his throat and glared at the two men.

"Perhaps we should focus on the situation at hand. Dean, you are here to get clothes." Castiel said.

"No one said anything about wearing a damn diaper." Dean said pointing at them.

"What do you expect? Walk in naked? Would you like that?" Sam asked running a hand through his hair angry.

"Freaking diaper..." Dean muttered to himself as they made their way down the isle. Sam stopped along the way in the baby products to pick up more diapers in case the spell continued to make Dean younger.

"This is stupid. I'm not that childish. I'm a grown man. I have a license. I have a car. I have sex every other Sunday. So what the hell am I doing stuck in freaking _Rugrats_ land?" Dean asked as Sam tossed the package of diapers in the cart. Thank god the hotel had a vending machine for diapers or Dean would have been running into the store naked.

"Dean, I don't know, that's what we're trying to figure out." Sam sighed. Dean suddenly let out a squeal of delight and reached his little arms out of the cart and snatched something off the shelf as they passed.

"Sammy, look... look... look at it... it's Baby. It's a baby Baby, baby Dean, baby Baby." Dean said holding up a _Hot Wheels _67 Chevy Impala over his curly blond head. Castiel nodded and smiled supporting, but Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Dean seriously? You need to grow up right now. You might have the body of a three year old but you have to act your age for Christ's sakes." Sam sighed taking the toy from Dean's hands and shoving it back on the shelf. Cas's eyes squinted in confusion and looked back as they walked away from the toy.

"It's a toy Sam. He should have it." Cas said.

"He's a grown man." Sam snapped.

"No, he is not. He may have been hours ago, but for the moment he is a three year old with the mind of a man whom is slowly progressing backward. It's important we keep his mind close to the things he can remember." Cas said.

"Dammit Cas, we're not buying a 30 year old man a toy!" Sam yelled startling a few old women searching for some Saturday deals.

"Fine." Cas said solemnly. Sam was being unreasonably stern. Cas could tell by the flash in his eyes that he was worried about Dean. Sam turned back forward and rushed off to the children's clothing. While Sam was preoccupied by the sizes Castiel flicked his wings softly leaving him. Sam turned around and threw his arms up.

"Of course! Leave me here with the brat." Sam yelled.

"HEY!" Dean protested. Dean was scooting around in his seat touching all the clothes he could reach. "I want something plaid Sammy, it has to be plaid. Or maybe something that has like skulls on it. Skulls are cool. Oh look, that one's on fire. Or that one has a COWBOY! I want the cowboy Sammy! COWBOY!" Dean said bouncing in the seat.

"No Dean, it's too expensive." Sam said tossing in a red plaid shirt and some little jeans. He grabbed the cheapest shoes, a pair of yellow rain boots, and they were off before Dean could burst into tears.

Castiel popped up around the corner and Sam hit him with the grocery cart. Cas gasped and leaped forward to catch a wobbling Dean. Sam caught his eye and Cas let go.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"I was called away, there is a war going on in heaven you know?" Cas said seriously.

"Well, I need your help here if you don't mind."

"Sam you are being rather rude." Cas said softly. Sam sighed and ran a hand down his face. He breathed in deeply and exhaled harsh.

"I'm stressed out Cas. I have no idea what's happening with Dean. I don't know how to take care of a kid,let alone a Dean child. I'm just... frustrated he got us into this mess to begin with. If he hadn't been so childish..." Sam said his jaw tightening. He looked around and glanced at a girl smiling at the two of them. She took the look as an invitation to come over.

"Hello, I was just...he's cute." She said looking down at Dean.

"His name is Dean, not cute." Castiel offered. The girl glanced over at the angel and laughed.

"That's funny. Hello Dean! You're a cutie!" She said grabbing his hand. Dean threw out his arms to be picked up and Sam glanced down at Dean angry. Dean winked as the girl picked him up and bounced him on her hip.

"I'm Darla, yeah..." She said in a baby voice. Dean put his hands on her cheeks and squished her face laughing to himself. She started laughing before Dean took his hands away.

"Well you guys have one cute kid." She said to Sam and Cas. Cas smiled as if to say thank you.

"Oh no, he's not ours... we're not... he's my brother." Sam said quickly.

"You're brother? That's a huge age gap huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah... mom was a late bloomer. Listen we should be going. We have...peewee football thing." Sam said taking Dean from the girl. Dean protested and Sam just dragged him away. He put him in the cart and they sped off.

"Pee wee football thing?" Dean asked.

"Shut up." Sam said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean hold still!" Sam growled as Dean laughed kicking his little bowed legs. He slid the pair of jeans up and was satisfied with the fit. Dean grinned and stuck his own arms in the paid shirt while Cas buttoned it up.

"Have you found anything in the heaven library about something that would put a spell on someone? Anything other than a witch? There's no hex bags so there has to be another way." Sam asked.

"I told you no, our best way of discovering the source is to find a connection in the other victims." Castiel said. Sam sighed and stood up from his seat near the hotel window.

"I'm going to go down to the station. It's Sunday so there isn't too many people down there but I'm going to look over the case files some more. You keep and eye on Dean." Sam said walking out the door.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Please, I'm grown. I can handle myself." Dean said. He got up on his little legs and wobbled to the edge of the bed. He slipped on the sheets and he fell to his knees. Cas gasped as Dean went head first over the side of the bed onto the floor. Cas leaped over the table he was sitting behind and picked the screaming Dean up off the motel's floor.

"Dean, it's okay. You're injured, but you're okay." Cas said.

"My head!" The child was beginning to show in Dean more and more each hour.

Cas held him close to his chest terrified. Using his healing light to cure the ache in Dean's bruised forehead, but Dean still cried at the fact he fell over the side of the bed. Cas held Dean in his arms close to him and tucked Dean's head under his chin.

"Shhh Dean, please don't cry."Cas whispered. Dean stopped choking on his spit and wipped his tears off his flushed face with the back of his hand.

"I fell." Dean whispered.

"I know, but someone will always be here to pick you back up again." Cas said smiling holding Dean out at arms length.

"Cas, when can I be normal again? I feel like I'm loosing more and more." Dean whispered.

"I don't know Dean, but I promise that Sam and I will do everything to get you back to normal." Cas whispered. Dean nodded and looked at the floor sad. Cas smiled small and reached into his trenchcoat. He pulled out a small black car, unpacked and paid for, and handed it to Dean.

"A baby Baby!" Dean whispered shocked. "Where did you get it?"

"The store, while you and Sam were shopping I went back and bought it with the emergency money you gave me. I thought it was important you have it." Castiel said. Dean through his arms around Cas's neck and squeezed tight.

"Thank you Cas." He said softly. Cas smiled and left Dean to play while he sat at the table observing. Dean was declining even more as he watched. The fact he was playing with the car on the floor with sound affects was in and of itself, but even as Castiel watched he could see the effects of the spell taking place. His bow legs were becoming weaker and held him up less, he was beginning to babble to himself and laugh, and the most substantial effect was when Dean peed his pants.

"It is a natural function Dean. You are alright." Cas said as Dean cried. Cas removed the wet pants and put him in a diaper. Thankfully he helped Samandriel with the children in heaven and knew how to place a diaper on, even if those had been cloth. Dean didn't protest the diaper, displaying yet another sign of degrowth. Cas watched Dean run around the room with the little car while he washed the small pair of jeans in the kitchen sink.

He began to worry about his life without Dean. _His Dean_. Where would he be without him? He'd saved him from hell and now he couldn't even save him from a witch's spell? It was just a known fact that Dean and Cas were connected on a more profound level than anyone else. And seeing the man he'd come to love... waste away slowly becoming nothing... was heartbreaking. Castiel could feel... he could feel the human emotions in him stirring and he turned his back to Dean to collect himself. Dean looked up from his imaginary world and noticed Cas's shoulders shaking and had a clear minute. He walked over and pulled on the end of his coat. Cas knelt down looking him in the eyes.

"I trust you Cas." Dean whispered putting his little cold hands on Castiel's face. Dean leaned in and put his nose against Cas's and smiled.

"I don't know what to do."

"What ever you want Cas. What ever you think will work." Dean whispered shrugging. He let go of Castiel's face and stepped back smiling small.

"Dean..." Cas whispered.

"I love you Cas... you know that." He whispered.

"I know."

"Good... now I'm hungry."Dean said looking around before walking away. Cas watched Dean wobble away and reach for a half eaten candy bar on the table. Hopefully Sam can find something soon...


	7. Chapter 7

"Cas?" Sam yelled walking in. Castiel hushed Sam as he walked from the bathroom a sleeping Dean tucked in his arms.

"You know you can put him down." Sam whispered.

"Every time I tried he would cry. It is not of import, did you find what you were searching for?"Cas replied keeping the sleeping Dean in his warm arms.

"Only that in every report the men say they weren't doing anything in partituclar the previous day. We've got nothing."

"Perhaps we should interrogate them. There has to be some connection." Castiel said as Dean squirmed in his sleep.

"I've done that Cas. One was walking his dog, others, dropping kids of at school, shopping. not even near the same areas."

"What about wives?"

"What if we are perceiving this wrong? What if the spell isn't to change the men, but to change the wives or family?"Cas asked.

"I'm not following you Cas."

"Well, for instance you take Dean's humor and childish behavior as a weakness. Do you not?"

"I don't see –"

"But I see why Dean uses his facade of sarcasm and humor to hide what truly lies within. What you see as foolish nonsense is Dean's way of putting up a wall of emotion."

"You're joking right Doctor Phil? This is Dean we're talking about. He drinks and gambles his emotions away. Where've you been?"Sam scoffed.

"Lately Dean has replaced the bottle with a mug. Haven't you noticed?"Castiel said softly.

"Why do you care anyway?" Sam yelled. Cas stepped back.

"I see I've angered you." Cas mumbled. He walked over to the bed, put the sleeping Dean in a nest of pillows so he wouldn't roll over in his sleep and fall before he left.

Sam sat at the table staring at the place Castiel had once stood. Had be been judging Dean's childishness too harshly? It had always been the beacon of light on a difficult case at times. A good laugh to clear up the stress. Now, he watched his older brother asleep on pillows, wondering what had gone wrong? And most importantly, was it his fault?

Cas sat down at the bar.

"Drink?" A voice called out. Gabriel took a seat next to him.

"Good you heard my call."

"I always hear you, I just choose whether to listen or not." Gabe replied motioning for a beer.

"Dean is in trouble." Cas stated.

"What's new? I swear, those Winchester boys are more trouble than they're worth." Gabriel said snapping up a bottle of syrup for his beer. Cas looked at the concoction in disgust before continuing.

"Listen, he needs help and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you can't always change them Cas. They have to want to come out." Gabriel said stirring the sick mixture.

"I don't know what you're speaking of, but Dean's been changed into a child." Cas answered.

"I know he whines a lot but, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit much?" Gabe chuckled.

"No Gabriel. Hes an actual infant. A spell has set his age around three years old." Cas said taking the syrup beer away to get Gabe to focus.

"Wait. Dean Winchester in diapers?" Gabe asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, picture time! Blackmail for a century!" Gabe snickered. Castiel glared at his brother before Gabe sighed.

"It's not heaven's work?" Gabriel asked.

"No."

"Witch?"

"No hex bags."

"Demon?"

"No traces."

"Hmmmm."

"I thought it was you." Cas replied. Gabe laughed loudly.

"I wish... I'll have to remember this one..." he sighed. While he thought he pulled a chocolate bar from his jacket, "What about a moroi?"

"A moroi?" Cas asked.

"You know, ghost vampire. It sucks the living's energy?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Like the human's legends of the psychic vampire?" Castiel asked squinting.

"Exactly, some dead, rather, undead bastard feeding off men's years of life to stay living. Like some of them suck the life forward making them age faster, but there are forms that suck backwards."

"Where would I find it?"Cas asked. Gabriel shrugged shocked.

"Who do you think I am? Encyclopedia of nonnatural shit? I don't know. Ask the tall one with the sideburns." Gabe sighed before disappearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean woke up crying for his dad, "Das!? Das! My das!"

Sam sat up looking at the clock. Four in the god damn morning. Dean hadn't yelled out for dad since he was really little. Sam could remember dad later on telling how he'd get so pissed off because he said Das instead of Dad. Dean sat on the bed looking around through the darkness. Sam could see he'd grown smaller in the little amount of time he'd been asleep. Dean quieted himself by shoving a thumb in his slobbery mouth. Sam laid back down before Dean began to cry again.

"Das? Das! My Das?"

"Dad's not here Dean, go back to sleep." Sam said putting a pillow on his head.

"I want Das." Dean sniffed.

"Dad's gone, he'll be home later." Sam lied

"DAS! DAS!" Dean screamed crying. Sam sat up about to yell just as Dean went silent. Sam rolled over to see Dean in Cas's arms.

"Das!" Dean murmured as Cas rocked him slowly.

"Cas?" Sam choked out.

"It is fine, I can take care of it. Sleep, you will need your strength." Cas whispered carrying Dean to the small sofa.

Sam watched the angel. Das... Dean had told Sam of Das since he was little... Sam always assumed like his dad it was his father. Das chased the bad dreams away. Das checked for mosters under the bed at night. Das... was Cas? Sam watched the pair stunned.

"You're Das?" Sam asked.

"Pardon?" Castiel whispered.

"Dean called you Das."

"I assume it is because his speech cortex is undeveloped."

"No, Das. Das is..." Sam stopped as Castiel's blue eyes met his. Cas looked down at Dean who was once again asleep.

"Why?" Sam asked shocked.

"I can't say." Cas sighed.

"Bullshit."Sam said angrily.

"Sam..."

"You mean to tell me you've been around our whole lives? Any you never stepped in once? Not to save our mom? Save Dad? Nothing?"

"No, that's not what it is."

"Then what is it Cas?"

"Your mother, she prayed."

"What?"

"Before you were born, she prayed for heaven to keep him save from the hunting life. Seeing as we were concerned for him being Michael's vessel we obeyed. I was sent back in time to alter events. Save Dean from certain disasters, kill a "monster" under his bed. The path had to reamin the same to keep the future secure. The last trip I happened to slip up and reveal my name. Adult Dean wouldn't remember me. A child always forgets his imaginary friends as he grows older, but three year old Dean... he would know... Dean mustn't be told. It is against his mother's will." Cas confessed.

"Angels are watching over you." Sam whispered.

"And you Sam." Cas said softly.

"You?"

"No, I am strictly bound to Dean, but you were protected as well." Cas murmured.

Cas looked down at the freckle faced boy in his arms. It wasn't just the bond he'd formed saving is soul from hell, Dean was his charge, his soul, his purpose and responsibility. He loved Dean Winchester and that was the only reason why he'd risked so much going back in time to protect him. He couldn't lose Dean. He was losing Dean now and didn't know how to save or protect him this time.

"Gabriel says it could be a moroi. A phantom psychic vamire. It feeds on engergy and life of men, usually they make someone age rapidly, but Gabriel insists he's seen some feed backward to stay alive and young." Castiel confessed.

"A moroi? How do we kill it? How do we find it?" Sam asked jumping up from bed.

"He doesn't know. He told me to ask you." Cas said softly.

"You're kidding? He tells you but leaves us hanging? What kind of angel is he?" Sam asked.

"You forget he just gave us our greatest lead. You owe him thanks." Castiel said harshly. Dean whimpered over the raise in Cas's voice.

"Fine, I'll do some research." Sam grumbled. Cas lifted Dean closer to him and smiled.

"Das." Dean grinned putting his clammy hands on Cas's cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam tapped on the glass window at the police station, alerting a tired officer he was there. The officer came to the front of the lobby and opened the locked inside door.

"Sorry man, it's a bit early for the rest of the crew to be here so I just keep it locked up." The young officer smiled. He'd been a great help to Sam these past few days.

"Oh, no problem. I was wondering if there are any public records on file here or do I need to go somewhere else?" Sam asked.

"It's never happened before here."

"What?"

"I checked, the baby thing. Never, at least not here... But I did find some articles on the web about this small town in Alaska. Here," the officer said handing Sam a messy file, "I don't know what to make of it."

"Thanks for your help!"

"No problem! Just doing my job." He smiled.

"Keep it up." Sam said smiling as he walked out of the police department. He made a dash for the car and began sifting through the papers. He had given up hope for the moment until an article caught his eye.

"CHANDLER FAMILY HIRES FOR DOUBLE DUTY."

Under the title was a black and white picture of a family in the late 1940's. A mother held a child dressed in a suit, and labeled Mr. Chandler below, and a teenage girl stood beside the smiling woman, trying to pull away. Sam swore under his breath.

"Son of a bitch." He threw the paper in the passenger's seat and took off back to the motel.

Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel's tie and stuck the end in his mouth.

"No Dean!" Cas said, pulling it from the slobbery gums. Dean let out a giggle before yanking on the phone cord beside him, pulling the receiver down on his head. "Dean!"

"Das!" Dean mocked.

"Very funny. It's extremely comforting knowing you've maintained your sarcastic nature Dean." Castiel muttered to himself as he hung the receiver up.

"Boop."

"No Dean! I just put a new diaper on you!" Cas sighed. Dean began to smile and a smell arose, biting at Castiel's nose and patience. So much so, that Castiel ran a hand through his unruly hair while Dean enjoyed his "boop" time.

"How did Samandriel do it?"

"With a gas mask, dear god!" Gabriel said from behind Cas. Gabriel began gagging and Castiel tried to hide his smile.

"So you weren't kidding about the kid being a kid, huh?" Gabe asked, voice nasally as he breathed only through his mouth.

"No Gabriel, I wasn't... kidding." Cas said preparing a changing area for Dean.

"Isn't it a little weird? Changing his diapers? I mean... he's like... you know. Isn't there a law against this?" Gabriel frowned talking to himself

"Do I even want to bother to decipher your ramblings Gabriel?" Castiel asked impatiently.

"Probably not." Gabe smiled hovering off the floor slightly. Dean clapped his little hands together at the sight. Gabe snapped up a small striper dancing on a cloud to float around Dean while Cas and talked.

"So why is he wearing those clothes again?"

"Sam couldn't afford anything else."

"But the kid's gotta look good. I mean he's shitting his pants! At least give him some threads." Gabriel said.

"Gabriel." Castiel sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, angels, cussing, children, blah,"

Cas walked over to the entertain Dean and shooed the stripper cloud away before picking him up. Cas quietly changed Dean while Gabriel over exaggeratedly gagged at the smell, even threatening to puke and pass out at one point. Cas however was immune and had Dean fixed up in no time.

"Can't I just..." Gabe snapped and Dean was dressed in a pure white jump suit, complete with aviator sun glasses, bell bottomed pant legs, and a scarf.

"A hunk a burnin' baby." Gabriel said standing Dean up and wiggling him on his chubby bow legs.

"Gabe no."

"What about," Gabe smiled and Dean's new outfit appeared; black leather pants, black leather jacket, motorcycle boots, white t-shirt, and slicked back, greased up hair.

"It's fetus lighting... ah? Ah?" Gabe said. Cas cracked a smile before shaking his head.

"Oh..." Gabe gasped before the new clothes appeared . Cas stopped smiling. Dean stood before him with the aid of Gabriel, his large green eyes staring at him filled with a laugh. He wore a tan trench coat, white dress shirt, blue tie (which immediately found its way into Dean's mouth) and black slacks. Gabriel fell silent as Cas looked at him bitterly. Dean had grown younger in the time they had spent changing him.

"No."

"Cas, I was just being..."

"No."

"I thought you would..."

"Gabriel will you please put clothes on Dean please?" Cas said softly.

"I'm sorry little man." Gabe said taking the tie from Dean. He put him in a ACDC t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. "Cas what's going on?"

"We should be helping Dead. Not putting him in ridiculous outfits." Castiel said disposing of the old diaper and folding the old clothes.

"Cas come on, it was hilarious!"

"He's getting younger and younger Gabriel. I am failing my charge. I swore to honor and protect him and look at what we were doing. He's going to die, Gabriel, if we don't find the moroi?" Castiel said angrily. Dean shoved the end of his foot in his mouth when Castiel looked over at him.

"We'll find him. I'm sorry, I see this is important to you brother." Gabriel said softly. Castiel heard the Impala pull into the motel parking lot. Sam was back from the police department hopefully he'd found something.

Gabriel left before Sam walked in. Sam burst through the door, face lit with excitement.

"I know who she is!" Sam said slapping a news clipping on the table. Castiel picked it up and began to read.

Mrs Chandler's (age 41) of Mulberry Lane, husband was one of the unfortunate victims of the strange encounter on Tuesday morning. She awoke to find not one, but two small children asleep in her house! The first is her son Tommy, (age 3), and the second her husband of 22 years, Mr. Chandler ( age 44).

'I was so surprised to wake up and fine my Charles as a toddler. What in heavens name could have done this? That was my first thought, and second was; what in the world was I going to do?'

The only source of income in the Chandler home was of Mr. Chandler (whom many know as the post master in town). Until Mr. Chandler's strange condition has passed, Mrs Chandler is to take post as post master herself while Miss Adeline Belle (age 16) keeps an eye on the two Chandler men.

Castiel looked up from the clipping, "I don't understand."

"When Dean and I came to town we stopped at the first victim's house. When we rang the bell this girl in the photo answered the door holding a baby. It has to be her. She's the babysitter for the family." Sam said rubbing a hand down his face.

"Okay you're positive?" Gabriel said popping up suddenly.

"Yes!" Sam said not missing a beat.

"I mean it's possible. Moroi feed on years to keep theme young and living. So if there was an attack like this before it's possible it's her again. When was this?" Gabriel asked.

"1947."

"How many people?"

"Says here five, same as this time." Sam said checking documents.

"I mean it's possible." Gabriel said.

"How do we kill her?" Castiel asked picking Dean up into his arms.

"Well, that's the problem! I've looked everywhere and can't find anything." Sam growled.

"I'm gonna go with my gut and say a willow stake." Gabriel said tossing the newspaper clipping aside.

"Your gut? That's it?" Sam asked.

"Willow dipped in lambs blood. That's what kills a normal moroi, I've never killed one like this. It could be different."

"If only Bobby would pick up the god damn phone." Sam growled.

"I think it's our best option. If we don't do something soon she'll skip town and no one will be left." Cas said sternly.

"And if it doesn't kill her? She'll run and we'll never see her again!" Sam said loudly.

"What other choice do we have? Your big brother over there is quickly becoming a zygote. If we don't hurry he will die Sam." Gabe said grabbing Sam's arm. Sam struggled with the choice. Gabe was right, if they didn't hurry he would loose Dean. He couldn't deal with that again.

"Fine, but we make sure she's dead." Sam said.


End file.
